The present disclosure relates generally to electronic displays and, more particularly, to inversion balancing in electronic displays.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present techniques, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Generally, an electronic display may enable a user to perceive visual representations by successively writing image frames to display pixels of the electronic display. The electronic display may write an image frame, for example, by applying positive polarity voltage or negative polarity voltages, to produce electric field in the display pixels. In some instances, the electronic display may switch between applying positive voltages and negative voltages. For example, the electronic display may apply a positive voltage to a display pixel to display a first image frame and apply a negative voltage to the display pixel to display a second image frame.
As used herein, a “refresh rate” is intended to describe frequency with which image frames are written to the display pixels. Since power is consumed to apply voltage to the display pixels, refresh rate may affect power consumption of the electronic display. For example, reducing the refresh rate may reduce power consumption of the electronic display. On the other hand, increasing the refresh rate may increase power consumption of the electronic display. Thus, some electronic displays may dynamically adjust refresh rate used to display image frames to facilitate reducing power consumption.
However, different refresh rates may cause image frames to be displayed for different durations and, thus, voltages to be applied to the display pixels for different durations. In other words, in some instances, duration positive voltages and negative voltages are applied to a display pixel may vary, which may increase polarization of the display pixel. For example, when a first image frame is displayed at a 60 Hz refresh rate by applying a positive voltage to a display pixels and a second image frame is displayed at a 30 Hz refresh rate by applying a negative voltage to the display pixel, the negative voltage may be applied to the display pixel for twice as long as the positive voltage, which may polarize the display pixel negative. Since light emission is based on magnitude of the electric field, polarizing a display pixel may cause the display pixel to emit a different amount of light than expected, which may be perceivable as a visual artifact.